Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu
Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu is a Shinigami whose name is not well known, but his presence always felt. More than a thousand years ago he created the Sixth Division in the Gotei 13, alongside Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (First Division), Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro (Second Division), Jugemu Jugemu (Third Division), Ōetsu Nimaiya, (Fourth Division), Gokō-no surikire (Fifth Division), Kaijarisuigyo-no (Seventh Division), Yaburakōji-no burakōji (Eighth Division), Shūringan-no Gūrindai (Ninth Division), Ichibē Hyōsube (Tenth Division), Yachiru Unohana, (Eleventh Division), Senjumaru Shutara, (Twelfth Division), and Tenjirō Kirinji, (Thirteenth Division). Later on he would leave the Gotei 13 and create the Kido Corps, taking on Gūrindai-no Ponpokopī-no Ponpokonā-no as his Commander-in-Chief, and a very young Tessai Tsukabichi as his protige. Even later yet, he would leave the Kido Corps and form the secret group Kugishin'anki (lit. Nine Shadows), which conducts top secrative missions and research in all the twelve realms of the universe, as a way to increase their magical knowledge, and learn more about how reality works. After the conclusion of the Thousand Year Blood War, he returned to Soul Society as the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, in the wake of the death of Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, so that Shunsui Kyoraku could return to the Eighth Division. Appearance Suigyomatsu has an elegance presence, far less masculine than many of his contemporaries in the original Gotei 13, which in and of itself tends to cause others to underestimate his true capabilities. His face is smooth and gentle, and he's almost always seen wearing a comforting smile, which he skillfully uses to draw people in and get them to follow and trust him. His hair is long, daling just below his neck in the back and his chin on both sides, and is white, but often appears pink under the sunlight. He drapes himself in a long, thick, white cloak, the back entirely littered with fur. Personality Suigyomatsu is considered a peculiar man, even while in the company of other odd individuals. At first glance, he seems kind and unthreatening. He has a small stature and physique, his gentle voice, and his infectous smile often causes others to underestimate him. He knows and takes advantage of this. As Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, and Commander-in-Chief of the Kido Corps, he carries himself as a dignified scholar. He takes great interest in the plights of others, and goes out of his way to help them or provide his long-earned wisdom, when he's not busy with his other duties. He despises seeing others suffer, and will do whatever it takes to locating those who cause suffering, and destroy them. This is seen when Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro returns to Soul Society and starts to reek havoc. Upon obtaining the theory that there was a traitor among the Captains, he locked them all in the meeting room, and didn't allow them to leave until the traitor was exposed. This was when his truly ferocious nature was revealed. Through pure intimidation, and a little bit of violence, he did finally get what he wanted. Immedaitely afterwards a switch flipped and he changed back into his kind self, which goes to show how quickly that he can change his tuen, given the circumstance. However, Suigyomatsu wasn't always like this. In his youth, he was considered a bloodthirsty beast, a battle hungry monster. Often attributed to a kind of psychological, magical corruption, which his godlike power in Kido inflicted on him, he did act kind anf gentle quite a bit, but it was more of a mask to hide his more demonic nature; when in battle, some would say that he didn't even seem like a person any more, but instead an animal who coud only be appeased with the blood of others. This is proven because of his creation of several truly morbid, sadistic Kido Spells, which he designed not just to defeat or kill his enemies, but dismember and torture them. Even among the other Founding Captains, who were all known as Demons to the masses, he was truly particular, and most of them would avoid him; the lone exception to this was Yachiru Unohana. The two were quite close, like siblings, due to their love for battle, and would often engage in combat together, having competitions as to how many enemies they can kill and how much destruction that they can accumulate; Suigyomatsu almost always won their games. Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto suspected that, as Suigyomatsu gained more control over his magical abilities, he slowly developed a consciousness and an empathetic outlook on life, with the corruption's eventual dissipation. This wasn't an easy transition, however. He spent more than 2,000 years without possessing empathy, he didn't know how to handle these new emotions at first. Even in the present day, he'll often embarrass himself and make situations awkward when engaging in conversation. His sister, Hironori Asas Fūraimatsu, attributes the memories hof how he used to be in his past as to why he gets so emotional, and sometimes even uncontrollable, when he sees the suffering of others, as his past self likely flashes through his mind and instantly makes him sad and regretful. As opposed to his feeling towads most other people, Suigyomatsu does not care very much for his family; not that he hates them, but his family is so large and convoluted that he finds difficult to love any of them a great deal, with the exception of a few, such as his aforementioned sister, his son, Eito Fūraimatsu, and his ex wife, Hisa Fūraimatsu, who, despite being separated from, he still cares for very deeply. Outside of them, he's estimated that his extended famly consists of thousands of individuals, and his brain hurts just trying to think of every single one of them. History Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Zankenoski Kido Grandmaster Hoho Master Zanpakuto The name of Suigyomatsu's Zanpakuto is Yume Gekijo. In it's sealed state it takes the form of a Kodachi, which he typically hides beneath the thick robes that covers his body. It has a diamond hilt guard, and a purple and black striped hilt. Shikai The release command for Suigyomatsu's Zanpakuto is "Drift Away." Upon release, the sword disappears completely, drifting away in a haze of purple smoke. Bankai Not Yet Revealed Quotes #(To Hironori Asas Fūraimatsu) "The world isn't perfect, but it's there for us doing the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful." #(To Hironori Asas Furaimatsu) "The gate to the future is always open." #To Hironori Asas Furaimatsu) "If you don’t like how things turned out, then try to change it. And then if it still doesn’t work out, that’s when you can be depressed.” #(To Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro) "Fear is not evil. It tells you what weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger, as well as kinder." #(To Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro) "Whatever you loose, you'll find it again. But wh at you throw away, you'll never get back." #(To Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro) "If you let yourself get depressed, you’d be making light of the hearts of the people who trust and follow you.” #(To Raiden Higurashi) "Everyone has value. Thinking you're no-good and worthless is the worst thing you can do." #(To Raiden Higurashi) "Every journey begins with a sigle step, we just have to have paitence." #(To Raiden Higurashi) "Even if you’re weak, there are miracles you can seize with your hands if you fight on to the very end.” #(To Shino Academy Students) "If you can't find a reason to fight, then you shouldn't be fighting." #(To Shino Academy Students) "You should never give up on life, no matter how bad you feel, you matter how much you want to let go of it all." #(To Kaijarisuigyo-no) "Fools who don't respect the past are likely to repeat it." #(To Kaijarisuigyo-no) "An excellent leader must be passionate, because it's there duty to keep everyone moving forward." #(To Rukia Kuchiki) "Protecting someone means giving them a place to belong. Giving them a place where they can be happy." #(To Rukia Kuchiki) "If you can't do something, then don't; focus on what you ca do." #(To Rukia Kuchiki) "If you turn your eyes away from sad things, they’ll happen again one day. If you keep running away, you’ll keep repeating the same mistakes. That’s why you have to face the truth straight on.” #(To Jugemu Jugemu) “Forget about revenge. The fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It’s tragic, You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness.” #To Jugemu Jugemu) “It is impossible to not hurt someone. Humans unconsciously hurt others by simply existing. Whether you are alive or dead, you keep hurting people. Getting involved will hurt them, but trying not to get involved might hurt them too. But if it’s someone you don’t care about, you won’t notice you’ve hurt them. What’s important is your awareness of it. It’s because you care about them, that you feel like you’ve hurt them. Caring about someone means being resolved to the fact that you’ll hurt them. The more people care for each other, the farther out of reach certain things get. But that’s not something to be sad about, I think it’s probably something to be proud of.” Trivia #The name of Suigyomatsu's Zanpakuto, Dream Theater, is an homage the progressive metal band of the same name. Gallery Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu1.jpg|Suigyōmatsu popular smile Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu2.jpg|Suigyōmatsu About to Engage in Battle Category:Male Characters Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Corps Category:1st Division Category:6th Division